Traditional methods of providing analog to digital conversion is accomplished using counters, clocks, latches, or integrators. Typically a previous method uses frequency counters feeding digital to analog (DA) converters with the counters counting up or down until the output of the DA converter equals the original analog voltage. A second method uses the integrator technique with counters counting until the integrator voltage equals the unknown input voltage. For both of these methods the digital outputs are obtained from the outputs of counters.